The following abbreviations are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description: Third Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”), Positive-Acknowledgment (“ACK”), Binary Phase Shift Keying (“BPSK”), Clear Channel Assessment (“CCA”), Cyclic Prefix (“CP”), Channel State Information (“CSI”), Common Search Space (“CSS”), Discrete Fourier Transform Spread (“DFTS”), Downlink Control Information (“DCI”), Downlink (“DL”), Downlink Pilot Time Slot (“DwPTS”), Enhanced Clear Channel Assessment (“eCCA”), Enhanced Mobile Broadband (“eMBB”), Evolved Node B (“eNB”), European Telecommunications Standards Institute (“ETSI”), Frame Based Equipment (“FBE”), Frequency Division Duplex (“FDD”), Frequency Division Multiple Access (“FDMA”), Guard Period (“GP”), Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (“HARQ”), Internet-of-Things (“IoT”), Licensed Assisted Access (“LAA”), Load Based Equipment (“LBE”), Listen-Before-Talk (“LBT”), Long Term Evolution (“LTE”), Medium Access Control (“MAC”), Multiple Access (“MA”), Modulation Coding Scheme (“MCS”), Machine Type Communication (“MTC”), Massive MTC (“mMTC”), Multiple Input Multiple Output (“MIMO”), Multi User Shared Access (“MUSA”), Narrowband (“NB”), Negative-Acknowledgment (“NACK”) or (“NAK”), Next Generation Node B (“gNB”), Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (“NOMA”), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (“OFDM”), Primary Cell (“PCell”), Physical Broadcast Channel (“PBCH”), Physical Downlink Control Channel (“PDCCH”), Physical Downlink Shared Channel (“PDSCH”), Pattern Division Multiple Access (“PDMA”), Physical Hybrid ARQ Indicator Channel (“PHICH”), Physical Random Access Channel (“PRACH”), Physical Resource Block (“PRB”), Physical Uplink Control Channel (“PUCCH”), Physical Uplink Shared Channel (“PUSCH”), Quality of Service (“QoS”), Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (“QPSK”), Radio Resource Control (“RRC”), Random Access Procedure (“RACH”), Random Access Response (“RAR”), Reference Signal (“RS”), Resource Spread Multiple Access (“RSMA”), Round Trip Time (“RTT”), Receive (“RX”), Sparse Code Multiple Access (“SCMA”), Scheduling Request (“SR”), Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (“SC-FDMA”), Secondary Cell (“SCell”), Shared Channel (“SCH”), Signal-to-Interference-Plus-Noise Ratio (“SINR”), System Information Block (“SIB”), Transport Block (“TB”), Transport Block Size (“TBS”), Time-Division Duplex (“TDD”), Time Division Multiplex (“TDM”), Transmission Time Interval (“TTI”), Transmit (“TX”), Uplink Control Information (“UCI”), User Entity/Equipment (Mobile Terminal) (“UE”), Uplink (“UL”), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”), Uplink Pilot Time Slot (“UpPTS”), Ultra-reliability and Low-latency Communications (“URLLC”), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (“WiMAX”). As used herein, “HARQ-ACK” may represent collectively the Positive Acknowledge (“ACK”) and the Negative Acknowledge (“NAK”). ACK means that a TB is correctly received while NAK means a TB is erroneously received.
In certain wireless communications networks, a high carrier frequency (e.g., >6 GHz) may be used, such as millimeter wave. In various configurations, to support various requirements of different services (e.g., eMBB, URLLC, mMTC), different OFDM numerologies may be used (e.g., sub-carrier spacing (“SCS”), CP length) in a single framework. Certain configurations have diverse requirements in terms of data rates, latency, and coverage. For example, eMBB may support peak data rates (e.g., 20 Gbps for downlink and 10 Gbps for uplink) and user-experienced data rates in the order of three times what is found in other configurations. On the other hand, URLLC may have certain requirements for ultra-low latency (e.g., 0.5 ms for each of UL and DL for user plane latency) and high reliability (e.g., 1×10−5 within 1 ms). Moreover, mMTC may have a high connection density, a large coverage in harsh environments, and extremely long-life battery for low cost devices. Therefore, an OFDM numerology (e.g., subcarrier spacing, OFDM symbol duration, CP duration, number of symbols per scheduling interval, etc.) that is suitable for one configuration might not work well for another. For example, low-latency services may use a shorter symbol duration (and thus larger subcarrier spacing) and/or fewer symbols per scheduling interval (e.g., TTI) than an mMTC configuration. Furthermore, deployment configurations with large channel delay spreads may use a longer CP duration than configurations with short delay spreads. The subcarrier spacing may be optimized in various configurations to retain a similar CP overhead.
In certain configurations, a UE may be configured with multiple numerologies simultaneously. A logical channel prioritization (“LCP”) procedure may not facilitate the use of multiple numerologies simultaneously. In various configurations, the LCP procedure may be performed as defined in TS36.321 section 5.4.3.1 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In some configurations, logical channels are each assigned a priority (e.g., logical channel priority). Furthermore, a prioritized bit rate (“PBR”) may be defined for each logical channel. In certain configurations, the PBR provides support for each logical channel, including low priority non-guaranteed bit rate (“GBR”) bearers, to have a minimum bit rate to avoid a potential starvation. Each bearer may get enough resources to achieve the PRB. In various configurations, the LCP procedure may be a two-step procedure. In the first step the logical channels may be served (in decreasing priority order starting with the highest priority logical channel) up to their configured PBR (implemented by means of a token bucket model). In the second step of the LCP procedure if any uplink resources remain (after meeting the PBR of the LCHs in the first step), all the logical channels are served in a strict decreasing priority order (regardless of the value of bucket) until either the data for that logical channel or the UL grant is exhausted.
Because the LCP procedure doesn't consider different numerologies and/or TTI lengths allowed (it only considers the logical channel priority/PBR of a logical channel), configurations may not meet respective transmission requirements.